Power inverters are electronic devices or circuits that change direct current (DC) into alternating current (AC). Inverters play an important role in modern electronics and have wide applications that include uninterruptible power supplies, solar power, induction heating, wireless power transfer, and many other technologies. Unfortunately, some inverters are subject to shoot-through current which can cause a myriad of problems.
New methods and systems that prevent shoot-through current and reduce body-diode conduction time in inverters will assist in advancing technological needs and solving technological problems.